


Everything is Blue

by feathertail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Family, Force Ghosts, Gen, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Rey Solo, What happens when you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: Rey is the last to join her family in the afterlife





	Everything is Blue

Rey opened her eyes, and frowned. She'd just died, hadn't she? So why was she awake? And why was everything blue? She sat up, and swung her legs off the cot, cautiously standing and padding over to the mirror she could see. As she looked in it, she covered her mouth. She was young again, maybe in her late teens, early twenties? Dark hair, no wrinkles, aching joints, or anything...

 

She set out to explore, passing through empty corridor after empty corridor until she finally came across a figure, curled up and reading a book.

"Uh, excuse me, can you-"

The words died on her lips as the figure turned, jet black hair falling in the eyes of someone who had been older when she had last seen him, but still had the same face-

 

"Ben!"

The book was discarded in an instant and he caught her as she ran towards him, sweeping her into his embrace.

"Rey, oh, Rey, it's you, it's really you," he breathed, clutching her close and kissing her hair.

"How was it? Did it hurt? How did you go?" he murmured after a few minutes spent like that.

"What?"

"Dying," and Ben looked worried, like he thought, or feared, she had died painfully.

"In my sleep, of old age," she reassured softly, leaning up to kiss her brother's cheek, smiling as he sighed in relief. He pulled back, then, and took her hand.

"Come on," he grinned, tugging her with him.

 

He pulled her along a couple more corridors, grinning as he paused in a doorway and pushed her ahead. Rey padded in cautiously, eyes immediately attracted to the two sat together. They sat up as she approached, and Rey gawped. Just as with her face, the lines on her parents' faces had vanished, their grey hairs nonexistent, and she rushed forwards to embrace them.

"Mama, Papa," she breathed, unable to believe her luck. "Mama, you look so beautiful, and Papa..." She shot a teasing look at her father. "You're not bad." She laughed as he pushed her arm playfully, smile brightening even further as Ben joined them, the Organa Solo family reunited at last, and this time, for good.


End file.
